Five Visits
by cinders44
Summary: Killian Jones is one of the biggest stars on the planet. Emma Swan didn't quite get it. He was just a (extremely handsome) guy. But, Emma hardly concerned herself with celebrity gossip. She just didn't find it particularly interesting. So, she had never given much thought to Killian Jones before he came to Storybrooke and changed her life forever. Rating for language.


**A/N: Hello! I'm cinders44 and this is my first Captain Swan fic. Hopefully first on many, but we'll see. After the past few weeks, I needed fluff and this is what my muse provided, so... I honestly had so much fun writing this and I have most of the story planned out. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but the story kept on getting longer and longer, so now it's going to five chapters (each one of killians visits to storybrooke) with an epilogue, I might change it if muse strikes again and more chapters come up. This is going to be a very fluffy piece for our wounded souls, so please enjoy! Oh, and favorite and follow and review! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: le sigh**

* * *

 _Everybody in the world loved Killian Jones._

 _Emma Swan didn't quite get it. He was just a guy._

 _Yes, he was an incredibly talented actor who already had an Oscar for being only 28._

 _Yes, he was unbelievably attractive._

 _Yes, he was named "Sexiest Man Alive" two years in a row._

 _But, Emma hardly concerned herself with celebrity gossip. She just didn't find it particularly interesting._

 _So, she had never given much thought to Killian Jones before he came to Storybrooke and changed her life forever._

* * *

 _The First Visit_

She had been sheriff of the small town for three months when the mayor, Regina Mills, called her and said Killian was coming for a visit in a few days and it needed to be kept quiet so Storybrooke didn't get mobbed. When Emma asked who Killian was, there was an awkward pause. Killian wasn't a hugely popular name, so it didn't take long for Emma to connect the dots. "You don't mean Killian _Jones,_ do you?" Emma asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Of course I mean Killian Jones, Miss Swan." Regina snapped. "How do you expect to be the sheriff of this town if you don't even know that the biggest movie star in the planet comes here a few times a year to visit his brother?"

"I'm sorry I don't keep up to date on celebrity gossip!" Emma snipped right back. The rest of the conversation went in about the same fashion, the same fashion most of her conversations with Regina went.

Despite Emma not telling anyone about it, word spread pretty quickly around town that 'Killian' was coming to visit. Although, Emma had expected it to be a much bigger deal. She had expected to see teenage girls with his face on t-shirts walking around town asking everyone where Killian Jones was. She had expected to see a giant increase in traffic. She had expected it to be the only topic of conversation at Granny's. But, this news was actually none of those things. It was something people would tell their friends, and the response would be 'Oh, good. Rhys has been missing his favorite uncle.' or 'Really? That's great. I'm going to call Killian later and see if he wants to get a drink.' It was not the reaction to the biggest movie star in the word that she would have expected. To the good people of Storybrooke, Killian Jones was just another citizen of their small town.

Emma learned fairly quickly that some of the people in the town actually were his good friends. His best friends were David Nolan, her roommate's boyfriend, and Robin Locksley, the mayor's husband. His older brother, Liam, lived on _The Jewel of the Realm_ , an old fashioned ship that was docked in Storybrooke Harbor with his wife, Elsa, and their four year old son, Rhys. In fact, many of the locals called him Killian. Including Mary Margaret, Ruby, the waitress at Granny's, one of the only restaurants in town, Belle, and Regina.

Emma was working her ass off to get any time with her son, Henry, that she could from Regina. Six months earlier, Henry had tracked her down in Boston, and told her he was the baby boy that she had given up for adoption ten years earlier. After that, Henry became the most important thing in her life. So, Emma had moved to Storybrooke to try and be closer to him. Regina and Emma were still prickly towards each other, but they both knew the other would do the best thing for Henry, always. So, they had struck a tentative deal. Henry would live with Regina, spend one night every other weekend at Emma's, and Emma got one dinner a week and one afternoon. Emma had happily agreed to the deal. It was much more generous than she had thought Regina capable of giving. Initially, she was not going to let Emma see Henry at all, but Henry and Robin had talked to her, and she agreed to the deal if Emma became a stable part of Henry's life. Emma was hoping that showing she was there to stay would open up further negotiations with Regina down the line.

With all the time she put into Henry and her regular duties as sheriff, she just simply did not have the time to fuss over some movie star. So, she handed all things Killian Jones, to her deputy, David, her roommate Mary Margaret's boyfriend and one of Killian's best friends, who was all too happy to have been given this task. So, the days passed by and then all of a sudden, Killian Jones was in her sheriff's office. "Hello, love. You must be the new sheriff. It's nice to have a new face around here." He confidently walked up and offered her his hand. Emma couldn't help being completely starstruck, but she managed to hide her awe and shook his hand. "Killian Jones. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself and in the back of her mind, Emma noted how soft his hands were. "But, please call me Killian."

"Emma Swan." She introduced herself. "You must be looking for David. He went out a few minutes ago to bring back lunch for us."

"Aye, that I was," he said in a sexy British accent. "I don't mind waiting." He walked past her to sit down in the chair opposite her desk.

A little startled, it took her a moment to move. Once she was back in her desk chair, she got a real good look at him. He looked just like he did in all the photos. But, if it was possible, he was somehow even more attractive in person. His midnight black hair was perfectly tousled and his blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "So, did you just get to town?" She asked, forcing herself to make polite small-talk with the handsome movie star.

"Aye. I just dropped my stuff off with Liam on _The Jewel_ and came up here to find David." He said with a smile on his face. "You know, I almost spit out my rum when David and Robin told me somebody new had come to town."

"I'm not surprised." She laughed. Just then, David came into the station carrying Emma's signature grilled cheese and onion rings from Granny's.

"One grilled..." David started to say, but then he saw who was in Emma's office and stopped. "Hook!" He said jovially and gave his friend a man-hug.

"Hook?" Emma asked.

The men share a laugh and Killian explained. "When Liam and I were lads, we would play 'Peter Pan' and I would throw a fit whenever he didn't let me play Captain Hook. Even now, it's all Liam calls me. I guess the nickname stuck. When we moved here, David and Robin picked up on it, and haven't stopped calling me that since."

The story made Emma a little jealous. When she was younger, no one was ever close enough to her to give her such an affectionate nickname. One of her foster parents when she was nine did have a nickname for her, but it was not exactly as well intended as 'Hook.' It was 'money-sucking waste of time.' She pushed aside all feelings of abandonment, as she did so often, and came back to the sheriff's station where Killian and David were planning their night in front of David's desk.

"I'm fine wherever we go as long as it's not Granny's." David said. "And I know you just want to go somewhere you won't get mobbed, so we should probably stay in Storybrooke."

"How about The Rabbit Hole?" Killian suggested. David nodded his agreement and pulled out his phone to call Robin. Emma shut the door to her office and ate her grilled cheese in peace while the two men finalized their plans for the evening.

* * *

Emma read her book in peace of the couch in the sheriffs station while she worked the night shift. Belle had given her a large selection of books to keep at the station after Emma had complained about the monotonous night shifts. Tonight, she had selected _Frenchman's Creek_ by Daphne du Maurier.

Just as Dona was joining the pirate crew dressed as a man, the phone rings and Emma reluctantly picks down the book and answers it in the usual monotone. "Sheriff's station."

"EMMA!" Someone screams into her ear. She hastily yanks the receiver from her ear. After the ringing in her ear stops, she puts it back to her ear but keeps it a few inches from her face. "GUYS I FOUND A EMMA!"

"Lemmetalktoher!" Another voice slurs next to the phone. "Emmayougottacomedowntothebar _rightnow_ itssomuchfun!" This voice Emma easily picks up on. She does listen to her deputy's voice quite a lot during the work day, and not to mention when she gets home and he's with Mary Margaret.

"David?" She asked into the phone, although she already knew the answer. "What's going on?"

"Give me the phone, you drunken fools!" She hears an accented voice and a small scuffle ensues for the phone. By that point, Emma had transferred the station's calls to her cell and was shrugging into her leather jacket and grabbing the keys to the police car. "Emma, it's Killian. We're at The Rabbit Hole. David and Robin might have indulged in a few too many drinks. And Robin was supposed to be our designated driver."

"I'll be there in a minute." Emma said, all business. "I can give you a lift home in the car."

"Thank you, Swan." Killian said. Emma had actually found that she liked Robin very much. He was a great step-father to Henry, and he had talked to Regina about letting Emma have more time with Henry. He was a nice, calm balance to his wife's temper. He was always very kind and polite to Emma, and always asked about her day with a smile when she picked up Henry to do something.

Ten minutes later, Emma pulled up in front of the only bar in town and could not help laughing at what she saw. Her deputy and the mayor's husband were pretend sword-fighting with sticks in the parking lot. The bar was closed, all the lights were off, and the parking lot was empty. The headlights of the police car illuminated the fight, and Emma saw David poke his stick under Robin's armpit and Robin dramatically pretended to fall over dead.

"So booze turns you into five year olds." Emma stated when she got out of the car.

"I take offense at that, Miss Swan." Robin said seriously, not a trace of humor in his eyes. "I'd like to think we are at least six." At that, he burst out laughing at his own joke as if it was the funniest thing ever uttered by man. David joined in on the laughter wholeheartedly from his spot on the parking lot cement and soon the joke had brought them both to tears.

"How much did they have to drink?" Emma asked Killian as they helped David off the ground.

"Well, whenever I'm in town, people tend to buy us a lot of free drinks." Killian said after David was standing upright again, albeit wobbling.

"You don't say? I wonder why." Emma said sarcastically, earning herself a chuckle from Killian.

"Perhaps it's the Oscar." He joked. "Come on mates, get in the car. We're going home. You two need to get sobered up."

Robin and David shared a look of utter horror. Robin said, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am," as David said, "Puh-lease! I am the soberest person here!"

"Wow, they cannot hold their booze. Why aren't you as wasted as them?" Emma inquired as the men made their way to the car and got in.

"Well, I know how to hold my liquor." He replied with a smug smile.

"Clearly." She says. "Where to first, boys?"

"Your mother's butt!" David yelled, then he and Robin burst out laughing just as hard as before.

Killian and Emma just rolled their eyes as Killian got into the passenger seat and Emma got into the driver's seat, ignoring the pit in her stomach that formed at the word 'mother,' even uttered in David's drunken state. "Seriously, who should I drop off first?" Emma asks Killian as she is pulling out of the parking and onto the deserted street. Emma turned around to check on the drunk men in the back of her squad car, and when she turned around, they were both already asleep and snoring comically loudly, David's head resting on Robin's shoulder and getting drool on it.

"Well, I guess Robin. He's more on the way than David." Killian said while staring out at the black road ahead. "I don't think Regina will be pleased with his present state."

Emma could just see the look on Regina's face. It would be priceless. She felt disappointed she would miss that look on her face when it wasn't caused by her. "Alright. Do you want to go back to the marina?"

"Well..." Killian started but let it drop into an awkward silence. "I would, but..."

"What?" Emma asked, curious.

"Well, if I wake up Rhys, Liam and Elsa might not let me back on the Jewel. Ever." He finally admitted. "I guess I can stay at the mayors." His full body shuddered at the thought of asking Regina for that.

He looked so terrified of the mayor, Emma had to take pity on him. "If you want, you can take my bed at Mary Margaret's. I'm not going to be home until 8 a.m anyway."

"Truly, Swan?" The thought seemed to alleviate all of his nerves at the thought of waking Regina up at 3 a.m. "I don't want to impose."

"It's fine." She reassured him. "And, hey, now I'll be able to sell my bedding on eBay."

Killian chuckled. "I'll sign them for you, if you wish."

Just then, they pulled up in front of the mayor's house and Emma stopped the car. "Robin." She called. No response. She tried again. "Robin!" She called louder. She let out an exasperated sigh and got out of the car. After opening the backdoor, she started lightly poking Robin. When that didn't work, she started shoving him. "Killian, can you hand me my water bottle?"

He complied with her request, with a furrow of his brow as if he were unsure of why she would want that. His question died on his lips as she unscrewed the top and threw the contents of the bottle over Robin's sleeping form. This woke Robin up, which in turn woke David up. "Bloody hell!" Robin screamed. Emma shushed him, and pointed towards the imposing dark house, where there were three sleeping people who she did _not_ want to wake up. Robin seemed to understand, and got out of the car. He walked to the house in a zig-zag path, but he eventually made it into the house and Emma drove away after he was safely inside. David had already fallen back asleep, laying down across the whole backseat. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When they got to the apartment, Killian got out of the car and went to the back of the car and managed to get David's sleeping form into a semi-standing position with Emma's help. Together, they managed to get him into the apartment and onto the couch, taking great pain to not wake the sleeping Mary Margaret.

'My bed...' Emma mouthed, made a pillow with her hands, pretended to go to sleep, and pointed to the loft up the stairs. Killian nodded his understanding and mouthed 'Thank you' and put his hands together in a mock prayer to his savoir, Emma Swan. Emma chuckled without making any noise and mouthed 'you owe me one,' pointing at Killian while mouthing 'you' making an O with her hand while mouthing 'owe,' pointing at herself while mouthing 'me,' and making a one with her fingers while mouthing 'one.' Killian smiled and responded with 'I owe you a lot' by mimicking her gestures for 'I owe you' and holding up all of his fingers, putting them down and then back up in succession many times. Emma smiled and waved goodbye, and started to walk towards the door. Her foot caught on the TV remote that had fallen off of the coffee table just as she was about to pass Killian, and she tripped headfirst into him. He caught and steadied her and when she looked back up, her blue eyes were staring into hers. She was caught with a sudden urge to kiss him deeply. Their faces were inches apart as she righted herself and supported her own weight, although his hands did not leave her waist. They were both surprised at how right it felt for them to be this close.

Suddenly, David started to snore, and the spell was broken. Once the eye contact was broken, Emma was able to think clearly again. She mouthed 'thanks' to Killian and then got out of the apartment as fast as she could, leaving Killian to stand in front of a snoring David on the couch, watching the door quietly shut behind her.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Emma had been lying on the couch for the five hours between dropping Killian off and getting off the night shift, so her legs were, of course, asleep. She decided to try and stretch them by walking back to the apartment from the station. She was honestly about a quarter fully asleep on the walk, until she saw a certain head of black hair walking in her direction with a small child holding his hand.

"Hello, Swan." Killian greeted her quite jovially for a man who had only gotten about four hours of sleep. "Say hello to the nice sheriff, Rhys." He said to child kindly. Rhys was hiding behind his uncle's legs and he quickly shook his head. "Come on lad. Ignoring a fine maiden such as her is bad form."

These seemed to be the magic words. Rhys quickly darted around Killian's legs and held his hand out for Emma to shake. Emma happily bent down and shook the tiny hand. After she let the hand drop, she said, "You know, I actually prefer high fives." She smiled as she help up her hand. "What do you say, big guy?" Rhys' eyes lit up and he enthusiastically slapped his hand on Emma's. Emma feigned hurt and started shaking out her hand. "You are so strong!" She said and winked at the boy's uncle. Rhys laughed happily and turned to his uncle to see if he saw that the pretty lady thought he was strong.

"Uncle Killy, I'm stwong!" He said and jumped up and down. He put his arms out and his uncle happily picked him up into his arms.

"Yes you are, my boy." Killian chuckled. "Thank you for the kind use of your bed last night, Swan."

"Don't worry about it." She answered. "Where are you two off to?"

"Uncle Killy is taking me to skewl!" Rhys happily replied with a huge smile.

"Fun." Emma said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster in her sleep deprived state, but she could feel her energy draining out of her fast. "If you'd excuse me, I am exhausted after my night shift."

"Of course, Swan." Killian replied, and he walked away with his nephew still in his arms. After a few steps, he turned around and called back, "Swan! I will repay you for letting me use your bed!"

Emma turned around and just waved. All of her radars were going up. _DANGER DANGER!_ they screamed. She did not let herself care for anyone in the way she was starting to care for Killian, after just a day of knowing him. So, she did what she always did. She put her walls up to Killian. She shut down her feelings, convincing herself they were just feelings of being star struck over a movie star.

But, Killian was determined to not shut down his feelings for her. He left a few days later to shoot his next project, an adaptation of _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. But, he thought about her quite a lot. He looked forward to Christmas, which was the next time he would be in Storybrooke. Emma wouldn't have admitted it if asked, but she was excited for his next visit, too.


End file.
